


Pandore, l'injustice des hommes

by Womenbeinghonest



Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gods and Heroes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenbeinghonest/pseuds/Womenbeinghonest
Summary: Pandore. La première femme. Celle qui, par curiosité, libéra la faim, la soif, la maladie, toutes les misères de l'humanité... L'instrument créé par les dieux, condamnée à la faute pour punir un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis. Piégée par les dieux avant même d'être née, Pandore a ouvert la boîte.Mais personne ne s'est jamais demandé ce que Pandore avait à dire. Son histoire ne peut raisonnablement pas s'arrêter à cet instant où elle a ouvert la boîte. Pandore n'en restera pas là. Elle va chercher la rédemption et définir pour toujours l'histoire des femmes...
Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887781
Kudos: 3





	Pandore, l'injustice des hommes

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde !
> 
> Je voulais réécrire le mythe de Pandore, ou plutôt la suite de son histoire... La philosophie derrière ce mythe est relativement misogyne, tout comme l'était la façon de penser grecque, notamment Athénienne. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de "mettre à jour" ces mythes, d'apporter des icônes féminines autant qu'il y a d'icônes masculines, que les femmes puissent avoir leurs modèles au même titre que les hommes... Ce pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire ainsi que cette série...
> 
> J'espère que cela vous parlera !

Pandore, l'injustice des hommes

  
Pandore. La première femme. Celle qui, par curiosité, libéra la faim, la soif, la maladie, toutes les misères de l'humanité... L'instrument créé par les dieux, condamnée à la faute pour punir un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis. Piégée par les dieux avant même d'être née, Pandore a ouvert la boîte.

Pour se venger d'elle, à l'instar du titan Prométhée qui, puni par Zeus pour s'être rebellé au profit des hommes avait été enchaîné à une falaise et livré au bec asséré de son aigle, les hommes ont ligoté Pandore à un rocher, la destinant ainsi à une mort certaine.

Pandore se tend de rage et de souffrance, elle tire contre ses liens. Ce n'est pas elle la responsable des malheurs des Hommes. C'est Promethée, car si Prométhée n'avait pas offensé Zeus, le dieu des dieux n'auraient pas retiré le feu aux Hommes. Il ne les auraient pas punis avec tous ces tourments.

Les dieux s'étonnent des accusations de la jeune femme. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'Héra, l'épouse de Zeus, bien décidée à toujours contrarier les plans de son mari pour lui faire payer l'infidélité qu'il cultive, a fait don à Pandore de l'humilité. L'humilité, cette vertu qui nous donne le sentiment de notre faiblesse et qui réprime en nous les mouvements de l'orgueil. C'est cette humilité qui tempère en Pandore tous les défauts que lui ont légué les dieux.

Et Pandore ne s'arrête pas là. Elle clame haut et fort que si le titan veut se faire le protecteur de la race humaine, il a condamné les femmes à être pour toujours aux yeux des hommes les responsables de leurs malheurs. A-t-il donc réellement apporté plus de bien que de mal ?

Cependant, de nouveau rattrapée par son humilité, Pandore s'apaise.

— C'est vrai, dit-elle. Je suis aussi responsable.

Elle reconnaît son erreur, quand bien même elle était inévitable. Elle accepte le sort qui lui est réservé. Les hommes, galvanisés par son aveu, redoublent de colère. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, ils la tueront.

Sur l'Olympe, Zeus s'agace. Si les hommes tuent Pandore, ils sont voués à disparaître. Or Zeus veut punir les Hommes, mais il ne veut pas qu'ils disparaissent. Il doit intervenir.

Alors que ces derniers viennent de poignarder Pandore, Zeus apparaît et les repousse. La jeune femme s'écroule, fatalement blessée au ventre. Héra, entichée de celle qu'elle voit désormais comme sa protégée, demande à Athéna de recoudre le ventre de la jeune femme. Lorsque la déesse a terminé le parfait tissage, Héra y dépose quelques gouttes de sa salive, le rendant fertile. Dès lors, chaque mois, le ventre de la femme saignera et lui sera douloureux, mais il sera aussi capable de donner la vie.

Zeus, quant à lui, a été convaincue par le plaidoyer de Pandore. Elle ne mérite pas le châtiment que les hommes lui réservent. À la place, il propose à ces derniers une punition bien différente. Puisque Pandore est responsable de bon nombre de leurs malheurs, qu'elle soit celle qui leur ramènera une bénédiction des dieux pour adoucir leur existence.

— Je vous accorde le droit de disposer de la corne d'Abondance, annonce le dieu. Si Pandore parvient à vous la ramener, elle sera à vous, et vous ne manquerez plus jamais de nourriture, ni de boisson, tant que vous saurez la partager.

Emplis de joie, les hommes se mettent à danser et à chanter. Zeus les interrompt :

— En échange, vous pardonnerez à Pandore ses fautes.

Les hommes acceptent.  
Pandore, à peine remise de sa blessure, s'habille d'un long himation pourpre pour dissimuler ses sangs, et se met en route. Elle jure qu'elle honorera les paroles du dieu des dieux.

Elle se rend en Attike, à Athènes, où les hommes, bénis par la déesse Athéna et doués de sa sagesse, ont bâti la plus belle flotte de Grèce. Elle choisit un navire, grand, à la proue haute, qui fendra même les plus dangereuses vagues de haute mer. Elle monte à bord et part pour la Crète, car c'est là-bas, à l'intérieur d'une grotte du mont Ida, qu'est gardée la corne de la chèvre Amalthée, la corne d'Abondance.

Le voyage s'avère difficile, car les hommes, forcés de cultiver la terre pour se nourrir, n'auront plus rien à manger tant que le temps des moissons ne sera pas venu. Chacun souffre cruellement des douleurs de la faim. Mais Pandore, habituée à la souffrance depuis qu'elle a reçu cette blessure au ventre, supporte cette épreuve et entame seule son ascension du mont Ida.  
Bien des obstacles jalonnent son chemin. Ses pieds s'écorchent sur le sol rocailleux. Les montagnes sont arides et désertiques, il n'y coulent aucun ruisseau et n'y poussent presque rien. Pandore arpente trois jours durant ces hauteurs hostiles avec un simple bâton pour soutenir sa marche et son seul himation pour se protéger du soleil implacable. La peau de la jeune femme s'est assombrie et épaissie sous sa brûlure lorsqu'elle trouve finalement la grotte de Zeus.

Affamée et assoiffée, elle s'apprête à s'engouffrer dans la grotte, espérant y trouver de la fraîcheur et peut-être même de l'eau lorsque, soudainement, un nuage étincelant jaillit devant elle. Des contours féminin se dessinent. La femme est grande, magnifique, et elle porte sur elle un casque et une armure étincelante. Athéna. C'est Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse qui s'interpose entre Pandore et la grotte. D'une voix aux accents célestes, elle s'adresse alors à Pandore :

— C'est Héra, la déesse aux bras blancs, qui m'envoie. Elle veille toujours sur toi. Et elle m'envoie te prévenir des dangers qui te guettent à l'intérieur de cette grotte. La corne d'Amalthée est gardée par les guerriers Curètes et par les nymphes. 

Tandis qu'elle poursuit, elle accroche au cou de Pandore un large collier.

— Portes ce collier bien apparant et on te laissera passer. Mais surtout, refuse tout breuvage ou toute nourriture qu'on te proposerait.

À peine a-t-elle achevé sa phrase que la déesse s'écarte et disparaît, laissant Pandore avec son esprit dévoré de questions, consumé par sa curiosité infernale. Impatiente, la jeune femme entre aussitôt dans la grotte.  
Il fait sombre à l'intérieur. Mais bientôt, des lueurs de plus en plus fortes viennent éclairer les parois. Ils sont là. Alignés en rangs, figés dans la roche, armés de lances et de boucliers : les guerriers Curètes.

Pandore hésite. Elle fait un premier pas prudent. Les yeux de pierre se fixent aussitôt sur elle. Puis, lorsqu'ils aperçoivent le collier de la déesse aux bras blancs, retrouvent leur position. Tour à tour, au passage de Pandore, ils l'inspectent et la laissent passer sans broncher.

Lorsque la jeune femme atteint la salle suivante, les lueurs se font véritables lumières et Pandore se demande un instant si elle n'a pas quitté la grotte sans s'en rendre compte. Mais non, les nymphes sont là, allongées sur les rochers tapis de mousses verdoyantes. Elles se tournent vers Pandore. Pendant de longues secondes, elles n'esquissent aucun mouvement.  
Pandore, elle, ne peut s'empêcher de convoiter l'eau fraîche et les fruits qu'elle aperçoit dans les jarres. Sa gorge sèche réclame. Lorsque les nymphes finissent par se lever et qu'elles viennent se lover contre elle, lui proposant des cratères d'eau pure et de vin, des plats de fruits juteux et bien d'autres douceurs encore, Pandore sent sa résistance s'amenuiser. Après tout, quel mal y aurait-il à boire une seule lampée de cette eau si limpide ? Puis la curiosité de Pandore se réveille. Pourquoi la déesse Athéna l'a-t-elle adjuré de refuser ces présents ? Peut-être Pandore deviendrait-elle à son tour une nymphe, belle et libérée du courroux des Hommes ? Cette idée est bien tentante. Plus de quête à accomplir pour ces hommes qui la hait, plus de culpabilité à combler...  
Alors que Pandore s'apprête à boire à l'une des coupes que lui tend une nymphe, une voix jaillit dans son esprit. C'est son humilité qui parle, insufflée depuis longtemps par Héra. Elle lui rappelle que Pandore n'est qu'une humaine. Elle ne peut avoir la prétention de goûter la nourriture des nymphes, encore moins de faire partie des leurs. Si elle boit cette eau, elle ne deviendra pas nymphe, elle sera châtiée par les dieux.

Pandore frémit, secoue la tête et reprend ses esprits. Elle repousse doucement la coupe d'eau et demande où se trouve la corne d'Abondance. Mais une fois encore, il y a un problème.

— Si tu prends cette corne, tu t'octroies le droit de retirer aux nymphes le cadeau fait par Zeus et qu'elles ont amplement mérité en veillant sur le dieu lorsqu'il était enfant. Qui es-tu, toi, simple mortelle, pour te permettre cette injustice ?

Encore une fois, Pandore sait que son humilité dit vrai. Elle connaît bien l'injustice. Elle n'a pas le droit de retirer aux nymphes leur source bienfaitrice, quand bien même l'ordre lui fut donné par Zeus lui-même. La jeune femme s'assoit sur un rocher au milieu de ces nymphes élégantes et réfléchit. Bientôt, une idée lui vient.

Lorsque les nymphes lui amènent la corne, elle se saisit d'une graine à l'intérieur et la plante dans la roche. Aussitôt, une herbe grâce et douce recouvre le sol. Dans la roche pousse un tronc, des branches, des fruits aux couleurs chatoyantes y sont accrochés. Il y en a de toutes sortes, des olives, des figues, des dattes, certains même que Pandore n'a jamais vus auparavant. Et, entre les racines de l'arbre, s'écoule soudain une onde au clapotis mélodieux. Ainsi, les nymphes ne manqueront jamais de rien.  
Comblées, ces dernières remercient Pandore et lui offre volontiers la corne d'Amalthée. La jeune femme serre la précieuse récompense contre sa poitrine, remercie à son tour les nymphes et se retire.

Lorsqu'elle revient en Grèce, tenant toujours contre son sein la corne nourricière, Pandore est étonnée de n'être accueillie par aucune louange. Aucun bouquet de fleurs n'est jeté sous ses pieds, aucune couronne de lauriers n'est déposée sur sa tête. Les hommes l'ignorent, ne lui adressent pas même un regard. L'orgueil de Pandore se met à gronder au fond d'elle-même. Ces hommes à qui elle rapporte la corne fabuleuse qui les nourrira sont-ils donc si ingrats ? Comptent-ils se contenter de lui accorder le pardon en échange du miracle qu'elle leur rapporte ? Puis son humilité rappelle à la jeune femme qu'elle est en partie responsable de leurs malheurs. Elle se calme donc et poursuit son périple.

Elle décide de se rendre en Elis, où se trouve le sanctuaire de Zeus, et d'Héra. Durant ce long trajet de retour, elle fait escale en Arkadie. Elle y est accueillie par le roi lui-même. Ce dernier témoigne de plein d'égards et de bienveillance envers la jeune femme. En réalité, il est sous son charme.  
Au coucher du soleil, tandis que la cité s'endort, il se glisse subrepticement dans sa chambre.

Pandore est là, allongée sur des couvertures et des coussins, réchauffée au soleil couchant. Face à cette vision onirique, le roi, incapable de se retenir davantage, l'arrache à son repos et tente d'abuser d'elle. Mais Pandore, même étourdie par le sommeil, ne se laisse pas faire. Elle se débat, le couvre de coups. Soudain, parvenant enfin à s'extirper de sa poigne, elle se heurte à la rambarde de la chambre à coucher. De la corne toujours lovée contre sa poitrine s'échappent des graines de blé qui s'envolent au vent et retomberont sur le sol d'Arkadie. Ce sont ces graines qui feront de cette contrée le sol le plus fertile du pays et qui lui donneront son titre de "Grenier de Grèce."

Ayant échappé à l'avidité du roi, Pandore exige de lui qu'il quitte sa chambre et la laisse tranquille. La nuit passe. Pandore ne dort pas. Elle est offensée, humiliée par la tentative de viol qu'elle vient de subir. Elle se vengerait bien de cet homme odieux. Mais, de nouveau, tempérée par son humilité, Pandore se rappelle sa tâche et, avant même la fin de la nuit, elle se remet en route, fuyant ainsi les représailles que son refus aurait pu lui attirer.

Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin l'Elis, lorsqu'elle foule enfin de ses sandales le sol du sanctuaire d'Olympie, Zeus accorde à son épouse que la jeune femme a largement racheté ses fautes. Qu'elles et ses semblables vivent à leur guise sans souffrir du poids d'une quelconque culpabilité.  
Mais alors qu'il déclare ceci, Zeus aperçoit depuis son trône de marbre le moment où Pandore offre la corne d'Abondance au roi d'Olympie.

Tandis que la corne s'emplit soudain de vin et de blé, une clameur retentit. Mais cette clameur possède le ton de la colère, l'humeur de la vengeance.  
À peine Pandore a-t-elle cédé le bien si précieux que le roi ordonne qu'on l'enchaîne. Les hommes ont décidé de ne pas accorder ce pardon amplement mérité à Pandore. Ils rompent le serment fait à Zeus et, désireux de punir Pandore une fois de plus, ils la violent.

Zeus n'a rien manqué de ce crime odieux. Il est furieux. On ne rompt pas ainsi une promesse faite au roi des dieux sans s'attirer ses foudres. Puisque les hommes n'ont pas respecté leur promesse, Zeus leur reprend la corne d'Abondance. Mais il estime que ce n'est pas assez. Il attise en eux cet esprit violent, rancunier, belliqueux. Puisque les hommes ont préféré la violence au pardon, ils y seront à jamais voués, voués à se faire la guerre, plutôt que de vivre en paix.  
Quant à Pandore, elle conservera dès lors une haine éternelle envers les hommes qui l'ont injustement traitée. Héra, pourtant la déesse du mariage, l'autorisera à rompre son union avec le titan Epiméthée, la recevra sur l'Olympe, la prendra sous son aile et fera d'elle sa plus fidèle prêtresse.


End file.
